


All We Do

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Songfic based on the song "All we do"Sasuke and Neji have liked each other for a long time. But neither of them know it.Neji, being a member of the Hyuuga clan, has strict rules on what he's allowed to do, and even stricter rules about what he's not allowed to do.Sasuke, being a member of the famous Uchiha clan, is isolated and can't imagine forming a bond with people anymore.All they can do is hide. Live each day as if nothing was wrong. All they could do was hide away.





	All We Do

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not based on the world of Naruto. I'm making most of this up so don't get too mad kay?
> 
> I highly recommend you listen to this song first, though I cut out a couple verses.

_All we do is hide away_

Neji packed up his things, shoving them into his backpack as he watched Sasuke dart out the classroom, followed by a group of fangirls. He waited for Hinata before following her out of the classroom. He walked behind her, trailing like a shadow. Head down, mouth shut.

_All we do is, all we do is hide away_

Sasuke watched Neji, as he worked, his eyes focused on his paper and pencil scribbling rapidly across the paper. Once class was dismissed, a group of girls swarmed his desk. He grunted, irritated, and tried to ignore the girls and their incessant nagging. He glanced over to Neji's desk again, he didn't have a swarm of girls, only Hinata. Neji smiled at Hinata and picked up her bag before following her out. Sasuke shoved the girls aside and escaped out the window, feeling something he had never felt before.

_all we do is chase the day_

Neji trained relentlessly, punching the tree and sparring with nobody until his knuckles bled and the numbness succumbed to pain. He was nothing. He would never be anything. But once upon a time had foolishly believed that if he trained enough his family would love him again. Never again. Never again would he trust them again, they cared nothing for him.

_all we do is, all we do is chase the day_

Sasuke sat on the roof of his house. Listening to the sounds of the street venders in the distance. He could hear his own family beneath him. Yelling and fighting. He put his head down and began sobbing, nothing was right anymore. He wished Itachi would come home.

_all we do is lie and wait. all we do is, all we do is lie and wait_

Neji lived life on autopilot. Wake up, go to school, get perfect grades, come home, be the perfect Hyuuga, hide behind the mask he has become. Why couldn't he be like Sasuke? Free as a bird, with nothing family to chain him down. Neji had nothing to live for. He was nothing more than expectations sewn together into something that resembled a human. 

_all we do is feel the fade. all we do is, all we do is feel the fade_

Sasuke lived life like a zombie. He felt nothing. He cared for nobody. Nobody cared for him. Why couldn't he be like Neji? A prodigy belonging to the most prestigious clan in the village, with a loving family and a place to belong to. Sasuke was alone. The only person who had cared for him had abandoned him.

_I've been upside down_

"You faggot!" Hinata's father screamed at him. A whip crackling against his back.

_I don't wanna be the right way round_

Neji shielded his face as Hiashi whipped him. "Why can't you just marry her?" _crack_ "Your stupid crush doesn't matter! It's what's best for the clan!" _crack_ "You are nothing but an object, you understand?" Hiashi screamed, comtinuing to whip him, "If you refuse, then you are no use to us anymore! You will obey me you piece of trash!"

_can't find paradise on the ground_

Neji stood up, ignoring the pain. "Then I'll leave. I'd rather leave than live like this." 

_I've been upside down_

Neji limped out side, heading into the forest, hoping to reach the healer living in the woods. "Wait!" Hinata came crashing through the trees, "You're hurt! Let me help."

_I don't wanna be the right way round_

Neji had always been nice to Hinata, always polite. He was her servant. Her dog. Why would she be kind to him now? Neji shook his head.

_can't find paradise on the ground_

Hinata sneered, "Fine." She brought her hand out from behind her back. She was holding a broken beer bottle. Everything went black.

_all we do is play it safe_

Sasuke hesitated at his door step, he couldn't hear his parents inside, maybe it was safe.

_all we do is live inside a cage_

Sasuke cautiously stepped into the house, his mother was sitting at the table. "Mother," he greeted her. She ignored him, head in her hands. He turned and almost ran into his father.

_all we do is play it safe_

He bowed his head, "Father." He heard a snarl, "I heard you refused Sakura Haruno when she asked you out today. You should know your union is good for the Uchiha company."

_all we do, all we do_

"I'm sorry father, I-" He felt a slap. He stumbled, shocked. "That wasn't a request you piece of trash, know your place." Sasuke took a deep breath, he was sick and tired of this. He knew why Itachi ran away now. Without thinking, he said something he was always scared to admit. "No father. I'm in love with Neji Hyuuga."

_I've been upside down_

He felt his father punch him in the face. He fell to the ground and felt a sharp kick on his back.

_I don't wanna be the right way round_

He heard a crack, he looked up to see his mother standing over them with a bat, she had knocked his father out.

_can't find paradise on the ground_

"run Sasuke"

_all we do is hide away_

Sasuke fled, running into the forest, slowing down when he spotted a body.

_all we do is, all we do is hide away_

"Neji?"

_all we do is chase the day_

Sasuke picked Neji up and ran through the forest, mind whirling, there was only one person he could think of to call. "ITACHI!!!"

_all we do is, all we do is chase the day_

Tears streamed down his face as he ran deeper and deeper into the forest.

_all I did was fail today_

"Sasuke?" Neji opened his good eye, "Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

_all I wanna be is white in waves_

"Neji! You're awake! Don't worry, I'll try to save you." Neji coughed up blood, his voice barely a whisper, "T-there was a healer back there."

_all I did was fail today_

Sasuke's eyes widened, "No. No. I'll bring you there! Just hold on." Neji laughed weakly, "S-sasuke..."

_all we do, all we do_

"I think I loved you"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave feedback, this is my first time writing something like this.
> 
> Yo, I know the ending is sad, but I'm thinking of continuing this in a non-songfic, comment if you want me to continue this or if you have any other suggestions.


End file.
